


Making Out

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Asexual Billy Bones, Boys Kissing, Discussion of masturbation, Drinking Games, Gen, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Roommates, kissing ensues, sort of Billy Bones/John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: To take his mind off a recent break-up Silver is playing a drinking game with Billy (and Max). Kissing ensues.





	Making Out

"Favourite sex act?" Silver asked, slurring a little after his eighth shot of whisky. Billy seemed relatively sober, which probably had something to do his bulk. Max was giggly in the way she only got when tipsy, her elegance slipping away and accent becoming stronger.

"Receiving oral," Max said without hesitation.

"Male or female?" Billy asked. Max seemed to exclusively date women these days but they knew she'd had male partners in the past.

"Either, actually. Depends on how good they are at it."

"Pragmatic," Silver said, attempting to refill the shot glasses and giving the floor a taste of the amber liquid. Why they were all lying on the floor and not sitting on the furniture was not something he could recall. "Billy?"

Billy scoffed, drinking his shot down in one. "Masturbation. Asexual, remember? You're not that drunk, surely?"

"Right. Sorry." Silver was vaguely aware it was the third sex question he'd asked. The friendly drinking game was not actually helping take his mind off his recent breakup, merely highlighting his horniness.

"S'okay," Billy said. "Still a sexual act. And you know, no pregnancy, no STDs."

"You don't have to wait for your partner to get home and you can ensure you get to finish," Max agreed, rolling onto her side, chin resting in one hand.

"Yes. And do things you like," Billy said. "When I masturbate I can take my time or hurry along, pause if I want or keep going. I know how I liked to be touched. It's difficult sometimes to even explain what you want, even with things like kissing. I like kissing."

Silver sipped at his drink. "I like kissing. I miss kissing."

"You'll make up," Max said. "Once you both stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!"

Max and Billy dissolved in laughter.

Billy leaned over. "C'mere."

Silver shuffled over, hopeful Billy had a secret to share. He liked secrets more than he liked kissing.

He was taken aback when Billy pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips.

"Oh," Silver said when Billy let him go.

"You said you missed kissing."

"Yes…"

Max giggled. "Make out some more and I'll take my own pleasure while I watch."

"Not helping," Silver called over his shoulder. "Billy. What was that?"

Billy shrugged. "I just wondered what it would be like."

"And?"

"Not bad."

Silver snorted. "Damned with faint praise. You took me by surprise. I was not at my best."

"Want to try again?"

Silver hesitated only a moment. The second kiss was softer, slower, more intimate.

"Nice," Silver breathed.

"But that's enough," Billy said.

"Agreed." Silver moved to lean against the sofa and tipped his head back.

"Apologise," Billy said.

"Sorry," Silver said automatically.

"Not to me. You don't miss kissing, you miss the relationship. Apologise and it'll be all right. I'm sure of it." Billy sounded certain.

Max made a noise of agreement. "Not tonight though. You're too drunk. God only know what you'd say or what awful thing you'd text via your autocorrect."

She had a point.

"Tomorrow then," Silver said.

Max finished her shot. "One Billy can answer too. Weirdest place you've ever masturbated. Mine is a public toilet at an art gallery."

"Classy," Silver said. "Does the shower count?"

"Boring," Billy said. "Mine is in the stockroom at work."

Silver looked over, shocked. "That's one way to make stock take more interesting I suppose."

Billy grinned.


End file.
